Change of Heart
by Sheezus
Summary: Being hurt by Tyson taunts 24/7, and emotionally hurt by Kai, Hilary decides to leave Japan when she couldn't take it anymore as they find out shocking news, 6 months later down the line a familiar brunette comes back, she doesn't want to resolve things but move on, and make someone out of herself. Co - Written with DarylDixon'sLover. Kai/Hilary.
1. Strange Feelings

**This is a story written by myself and DarylDixon'sLover. We hope you enjoy it! **

**Pairings: **Kai/Hilary, Tala/Julia, Kenny/Emily, Miriam/Max, Miguel/Mathilda, Ming Ming/Garland, Ozuma/OC, Ray/Mariah and Tyson/OC.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own beyblade, just the plot/idea and the OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Strange Feelings

* * *

**Hilary POV**

I seriously can't believe Tyson would do something like that, when I try to help, he rips in front of myself and in front of the whole team which was incredibly embarrassing, ugh the last time I'm helping him! And, and Kenny doesn't even blade, all he has is a talking laptop and Tyson keeps him there. Just because I'm not a beyblader, doesn't mean I haven't got any knowledge about spinning tops. With strange names they yell out to make the blade do some crazy things when you sit at the side-line.

After running away from him, I never realised that the sun-set was so pretty and the wind is just perfect. Sitting on the grass near the lake I relax as I lean back to enjoy the serenity. Hearing foot-steps from afar I tense up as I open my eyes to quickly sit up to see Kai sitting next to me. W-what is he doing he?

"You okay?" Leaning back as he closed his eyes with a piece of grass in his mouth he relaxes as I look at him, completely in a daze.

"Well?" He questions.

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little upset he didn't listen to me." Admitting as I sat up before leaning forward to wrap my arms around my knees as I rest my head.

"You shouldn't be, he's just upset that he didn't figure it out him-self before you did." I think this is the most Kai has ever said to me. Humming as I agreed with him. Minutes past by as I sat there relaxed, feeling a little more protected that Kai was there until I heard him shift to feel him behind me, having each leg on each side as he wrapped his arms around my waist before relaxing his chin on top of my head as he pulled me closer to him.

"You should have stayed longer." He says as I feel his voice ring through me as I shivered a bit.

"Why?" I asked as I lifted my head to turn to him to be almost nose-to-nose. I never have been so close to a boy before, not like this.

"Because we were all having a go at him knowing that working from the beginning was what we have to train by." He replies as I chuckle, imagining Tyson sitting there like a kid by being told off by grown-ups knowing he was wrong, aw jeez do that guy really do push buttons.

"I can imagine." I reply as I sit there, realising that Kai is being nice and comforting towards me, god I remember when I introduced myself and he was one of his 'I'm-not-interested' hn's.

Sitting there until I felt Kai tickling me, and not with his hands, with something else and it was really tickling me, sending a shiver down my back I move away a bit to feel it continue to quickly turn around and see Kai tickling me with the piece of grass at my neck.

"Don't do that, it's super ticklish you know." Kai smirks as he stops, knowing she's ticklish at her neck.

"Is it now?" He says as I nod.

"It is, and I don't know how you have a piece of grass in your mouth and not be bothered by the taste of it." I reply as he raises an eyebrow.

"You have to have the right piece." He says as he looks at the grass picks a pieces before placing it in my mouth for it to take seconds for me to push it with my tongue as I detested the taste, trying to remove the flavour off my tongue as Kai laughed ever so slightly before chuckling at me as I stuck my tongue out before licking my lips to have that taste remaining.

In split seconds a pair of lips attach to mine, opening my eyes to see Kai, I suddenly feel so hot as I felt Kai lips over mine whilst he licked my bottom lip for access before closing my eyes to release my lips apart to almost feel -.

"HILARY!" Pulling away from him as soon as someone yelled, and that someone I knew was my mother looking for me as I looked at Kai to see him a bit upset but looking confused as I stood up to fix my skirt.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I say as Kai leans back to close his eyes, placing the piece of grass in his mouth, I hope he isn't upset with me. As I slowly walk away to see him there as I felt upset to let go, but why with a kiss all of a sudden?

* * *

**Kai POV**

Why did I reach in to kiss her? What's with these fuzzy feelings? Damn, she even made me laugh… No one ever managed to make me that amused. For those seconds all I wanted to know was how her pink lips felt over mine and it felt perfect. If only her mom didn't call her, I wonder where that would have continued.

Let's go practice Dranzer.

**Yes master. **

**End of Kai POV**

* * *

Kai walked over to the grass and launched his beyblade and watched it go into a perfect line before slashing at the tin cans. He smiled pleased.

He was annoyed at Tyson.

_Stupid idiot only thought he was world champion._

* * *

**What do you think? Think that moment with Kai and Hilary was adorable? We do! Haha, let us know in the review box below.**

**Sheezus & DarylDixon'sLover sending cyber kisses and hugs! ^.^**

**Tyson:** Where are my kisses and hugs?

**Sheezus: **You don't get any.

**DarylDixon'sLover: **Yeah, after being mean to Hilary you don't deserve it Tyson.

**Tyson: **So what? It was a stupid idea.

**Sheezus: **Excuse me? That idea worked, didn't it?

**Kenny: **It perfectly did.

**Hilary: **Hah! Baka.

**Kai: **Calm down Hils.

**DarlyDixon'sLover: **It seems Tyson needs to go in the wardrobe again until next time.

**Tyson: **Oh god no!

**Hilary: **Oh, how I adore these two writers.

**Sheezus: **Arw shucks, see ya in the next chapter guys!


	2. All Together Until It Shatters

**This is a story written by myself, and DarylDixon'sLover.**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own beyblade, just the plot/idea.

**Pairings: **Kai/Hilary, Tala/Julia, Kenny/Emily, Miriam/Max, Miguel/Mathilda, Ming Ming/Garland, Ozuma/OC, Ray/Mariah and Tyson/OC.

**Summary:** After another adventure and a cruel taunt from Tyson, Hilary leaves Japan and breaks Kai's heart. But what happens when a familiar young girl comes back six months later and has familiar dark brown eyes? Kai/Hilary, Tala/Julia, Kenny/Emily, Miriam/Max, Miguel/Mathilda, Ming Ming/Garlan, Ozuma/OC, Ray/Mariah and Tyson/OC. Tyson bashing and AU after season 3 G – Revolution. Co – Written with Sheezus.

**DarylDixon'sLover:** Ok, please don't hate us but things are about to get... Angsty for our couple.

**Kenny:** WHAT?!"

**DarylDixon'sLover:** Blame Tyson.

**Kenny:** What do you mean Tyson?!

**Sheezus:** No comment ._.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **All Together Until It Shatters

* * *

Since being welcomed back by the guys, Hilary couldn't help but notice that they all seemed closer, she felt like she had friends in Emily, Mathilda, Miriam, Julia and Mariah.

Of course, Tyson was still being a jerk, twenty four seven.

Currently they were all eating dinner at the beach with Tyson stuffing his face as they all looked on in shock and in Lee's case, disgust.

"Tyson can you keep your mouth closed at least?" Kenny asked gently.

"I'm starving chief." Tyson said shrugging.

Max sighed before taking a sip of his drink when they all felt the air blowing around them and shielded their eyes.

Hilary held her hands over her face when they all saw a black chopper standing directly above them and saw Kai frown.

On the side of the helicopter was 'BEGA.'

'Oh great.' She thought with an irritated sigh.

"RUN!" Rick yelled out quickly.

They all tried to make a run for it but as Hilary ran, something hit her in the back of the neck and she crumpled on the floor, passing out.

* * *

The first thing Kai noticed was that he was lying on a soft surface, which…..felt like grass?

He stood up and rubbed his back slightly as he felt a slight sting on the back of his neck and saw the others were waking up too.

Hilary was up and helping Emily to her feet as they took in their surroundings.

"Aw, not again." Tyson groaned annoyed.

"Are we on an island?" Emily asked frowning as Kenny opened his laptop and spoke to Dizzy.

"Correction, we're in the Mediterranean islands." The bit beast corrected.

"WHAT!?" Michael yelled shocked.

"Are you serious?" Hilary asked stunned as she looked around the dusty cabin.

"I'm serious, sister." Dizzy confirmed.

"Great." Dunga groaned annoyed.

That was when they all heard a loud ringing sound.

They all looked up to see a TV screen with a dark haired young man wearing black sunglasses, Kai narrowed his eyes at the man.

Something was familiar about him.

"Welcome guests to Dark Island." The man said with a fake smile.

Julia had enough of this crap.

"Hey let us out, now, old man!" She yelled outraged and the man laughed at her.

"I don't think so, not until you all beybattle my team." He said smugly.

They all stared at the man as if he was crazy and Hilary couldn't help but feel weak and helpless, something she disliked.

She wanted to be useful.

She sighed.

* * *

Kai knew they were in deep shit.

To make things worse, Tyson threw a chair at the screen along with Rick.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Hilary and Kenny yelled along with Emily.

"He was pissing me off by not answering our questions." Tyson said angrily.

"You seriously need to control your temper, Tyson." Hilary said quietly.

Tyson glared at her.

"Fuck off Hilary, at least I'm useful." He said cruelly, knowing it would hurt her.

Before Tyson knew what was happening, he felt like a cat was scratching at him and saw Mariah had released her beyblade on him.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" She hissed at him, her amber eyes turning into cat like slits and Kai knew the dragon blader was shitting himself.

Dalchi was sniggering.

"Payback." He said as the house rocked slightly.

"What was that?" Hilary asked alarmed as Kai walked over to her.

"A landslide!" Ray yelled panicked and they all froze.

Then they ran like hell from the cabin which was collapsing around them and they didn't stop running until they had reached a beach.

That was when Miriam saw a red battle dish. Clearly the man wanted them to beyblade.

"What's going on?" Emily asked confused as they surveyed their surroundings and Kenny looked at his laptop and cheered.

"There's a lighthouse across the bridge!" He called to them as he pointed to a bridge across the stream.

"We'll have to split up." Kai said frowning as he glanced at Hilary when she wasn't looking and Tyson caught him.

He felt furious.

He caught Ray's eye.

Ray frowned at him.

"Back off Tyson." He warned protectively, Hilary was like a little sister to him and the others, Tyson just viewed her as a pain in the ass.

Hell, even the Demolition Boys liked her, now that said something.

"Me, Ray, Hilary, Emily and Kenny will go to the lighthouse." Mariah told Kai who nodded in agreement as Kenny gave him the battle analyser.

Soon they were going their separate ways when Kai saw Hilary tying her hair up away from her face and she glanced at him.

"Something wrong, Kai?" She asked curiously.

Kai shifted slightly, he wasn't used to these feelings.

"Be careful Hilary." He said finally giving her right hand a tight squeeze.

Her expression softened.

"You too, Kai." She said returning the squeeze and left with Emily, Ray and Kenny as he watched and they left.

Kai hoped they would be ok.

* * *

To say the day had gone to hell, would be an understatement in Ray's case, first they ended finding that the bridge, they would cross was broken. It looked recent and the only other way across was by going through the caves.

Luckily Hilary had a torch in her rucksack and pressed the switch and they could see where they were going now, instead of falling over in the dark.

"Good thing you had that torch, Hill." Maria praised the dark haired girl.

Hilary smiled in thanks.

"Going camping does come in handy, when you need it." She said as they reached up ahead and saw a young boy waiting by a battle dish.

"Oh no." Kenny groaned slightly as the boy smirked.

"Great." Emily groaned as she adjusted her glasses.

Ray noticed he looked like a Goth, dressed in black and his hair was in a ponytail.

"You and me and the pink girl, battle." He sneered.

"What's your name?" Ray asked coldly.

The boy smirked.

"My name is Edward."

Mariah and Ray pulled out their launchers.

"You're on!"

"You can do this, you two." Hilary cheered and Mariah appreciated the praise as they counted to three.

"Three, two one!"

"Let it rip!"

Ray and Mariah launched their beyblades into the dish and saw that Edward's beyblade had multiplied into four.

What the hell?

"Dizzy a bit of help?" Kenny asked his laptop.

"Two of them are fake, chief." Dizzy answered quickly.

"Thanks." The boy said with a smile as he and Hilary watched their two friend's battle and that was when Ray and Mariah decided to summon their bit beasts.

"Go Galux." Mariah said firmly, her amber eyes shining and turning into cat slits as Galux's body avoided being sent out of the dish and she hissed.

"Go Drigger!" Ray called as his tiger bit beast came out with a roar.

Hilary had a feeling that something wasn't right.

She was proven right when she saw two lasers aimed at Mariah and Ray's beyblades.

"GUYS LOOK OUT!" She yelled as the lasers fired.

The two beyblades avoided being fired at as they took out the fake beyblades, much to Edward's shock as his two real beyblades were sent spinning out of the ring.

"Oh no, you've beaten Darkness and Winter." He said dismayed and fled as the cave began to rumble around them.

"RUN!" Ray yelled at them firmly, they ran behind him as they reached the end of the tunnel.

They all panted heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

That was when Kenney saw a tower.

A lighthouse.

They had found it.

"Let's go!" Emily yelled quickly and they followed her and Kenny with Hilary behind them as she thought of the others and a certain silver haired blader.

She hoped he was ok.

* * *

Tyson was driving Kai insane as they searched for a way out off this island.

Kai noticed someone watching them and narrowed his eyes.

"Come out, I know you're there!" He called out coldly, his scarf blowing in the wind as he saw the person come out and before he knew what was happening, the person had her blade out.

She had long platnium blonde hair with bright blue eyes.

"I've been waiting for you, Kai." She said with a smile, that he guessed looked seductive, but to him it looked like something out of a cheesy romance movie.

"What's your name first?" He asked not interested, he was more worried about Hillary than this dumb bitch, in a BEGA outfit.

She wore denim blue shorts, a red tank top and some sort of grey poncho.

She smirked.

"The name Lucy, and I'm here to steal your bit beast."

"Let's go Kai, she's not worth it, unless you're screwing her behind Hilary's back?" Tyson asked sneering and Max wanted to shake his friend roughly.

"Tyson back off, Kai cares about Hilary and it looks like she cares about him, so leave them alone." Max warned gently but firmly.

Tyson scowled.

Tala rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a little kid."

"So are we battling or what?!" Lucy asked smirking at Kai who looked back boredly.

"You're on." He said firmly and walked to the battle dish and readied his launcher as set Dranzer in it.

Lucy smirked.

'_This will be fun, Boris will be pleased when I capture Kai's bit beast along with the others.' _Lucy thought smirking.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 2 guys! I hoped you enjoyed and yes we eventually released Tyson out of the wardrobe, for all of the readers sake and for this story, but who the hell is Lucy? Do you think she's out there to get Kai? Eh, find out in the next chapter!**

**Sheezus and DarylDixon'sLover sending cyber hugs and kisses! x**


	3. Broken Trust

**This is a story written by I myself and DarylDixon'sLover, so we hope you enjoy! **

**Oh by the way, Hilary and Kai pairing lovers, we sincerely apologize of what is going to happen further on, and a little warning about the little smut scene. **

******Pairings: **Kai/Hilary, Tala/Julia, Kenny/Emily, Miriam/Max, Miguel/Mathilda, Ming Ming/Garland, Ozuma/OC, Ray/Mariah and Tyson/OC.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Beyblade whatsoever, other than the plot and OC's

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Broken Trust

* * *

As Kai and Lucy bladed with each other, Lucy was playing so easily whilst having this smirk on her face through the entire game till now.

"I don't know why you picked her Kai? I mean she's so naïve even though we're the same age, but I can assure you that I will be better." Kai hn's as he didn't care what she thought about Hilary, and if Hilary was slightly naïve, it was attractive to him for her to be a bit dumb-found, it just made him feel like she needed him more than anyone else.

"Does this face look interested in you?" Kai answered back as Lucy eye-brows burrowed whilst she frowned, she thought that would have done the trick but no he stay's right attached to the brunette.

"Fine, if you want to play rough, I'll give it to you rough." Lucy says as all of a sudden her beyblade started to attack viciously at Kai, really getting into his blade as Kai defended and switched his gear to shake her off.

"Aw, didn't like that honey? Well I'm sure you won't like the fact that if I win and you lose, it's bye-bye Dranzer, but if you win and I lose then you'll have to do whatever I say and I mean it, or then you wouldn't want the others to be in such danger, especially Hilary since she doesn't have a blade, she's pathetic, but you wouldn't want that happening now don't you?" Lucy negotiates as Kai frowns, he didn't like this at all, he didn't want to lose Dranzer yet he didn't want to get the others or Hilary in harm, oh how he was going to win and really crush her beyblade to bits.

"Deal." He say as Kai starts attacking Lucy, Lucy however played it cool since she didn't really care about Boris and the BEGA team, all she was in for was to battle Kai and have him all to herself.

"Dranzer, blazing gig attack!" Kai quickly yelled as he knocked Lucy played out of the ring to see it steam and crack, the point went to Kai but nothing good was coming out of this, the others watched as Kai received his beyblade to see her smirking at Kai.

"Follow me Kai." She says as Kai rolls his eyes, really un-happy with this situation. Following her until they walked into a cave as Tyson smirked, finding this situation being perfect for Hilary to see with Kai screwing another girl behind her back since they both love each other so dearly.

Following them into the cave as they stopped, Lucy leans back on to the rock wall as Tyson sets his phone to record as it grabs a clear shot of Kai and Lucy together.

"What do you want me to do?" Kai asked as he looked at Lucy, really disgusted as she takes off her grey poncho to see her black bra under her top which was clearly visible. Seeing that they were in a rainforest on this island everything gave off a hot steamy effect as Lucy grabbed Kai jacket to pull him into a kiss whilst Kai put his arm side by side to cover, Lucy lifted her left leg to wrap it around his waist to pull him closer as they kissed but with Kai giving no tongue action, until Lucy pulled apart.

"Be obedient." She demanded as Kai didn't care until they got pulled into a kiss again with Lucy biting down on Kai bottom lip to open up as he did so but then realised it was too late to pull back as he tried to pull his head back but Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck as her hands kept him forward and on her lips.

Lucy loved this as she grabbed Kai right hand to place it under her top to place it over her breasts which wasn't impressive as they got deeper into the kiss whilst Lucy started to grind as she tugged at Kai hair until everyone was let free.

"WE'RE BACK!" Ray yells as Tyson saves the video before running out of the cave before they noticed as he smirked at the evidence. Kai and Lucy part as Kai glared and removed his hand and leg off him as he walked away, wiping his lip as he spat out the saliva, he walked towards the group before reuniting with the group as Hilary was looking elsewhere until Kai creeps up to her.

"Boo!" He says.

Hilary jumps before looking behind her to see Kai.

"Kai!" She says as she pulls him into a hug, to feel already sweaty and hot, the rainforest was warm but not as hot as he his and he looks so red.

Pulling her into a kiss whilst Kai plays with Hilary tongue as she allows him, suddenly she notices a different taste, not Kai but someone else's, Hilary didn't think that was true as she continued before pulling apart.

"Not now okay?" Panting with each other, Kai nodded as he felt guilty as hell that he did that against her. Tyson wondered what Hilary reaction would be as everyone was happy no one was hurt or no one was missing.

"Hey guys! Let's go over that beach and hunt, it looks like we'll be here for a while." Rick yells as everyone nods and walks over the beach as the girls undress to go into the water and play as Hilary helps with the cooking, whilst in the background Dunga and Rick have a growl at who can fish the most amount of fish before getting a ton of them.

Kai was with Hilary until Tala called Kai over to help fish.

"Babe, I'll come back." Kai says as she rolls his trousers before going into the water and being handed a fishing rod.

Tyson played with Max before noticing Hilary was on her own, as he got out of the sea to his trouser pocket to grab his phone as she dried off before approaching Hilary.

"Hey, can I talk to you? Privately?" Tyson asked as Hilary up to him.

"Yeah, let me just finish this fish and everything is cooked." Waiting for the last toss Hilary places the fish at the side with rest of the cooked and cooled down fish as she got up and followed Tyson to elsewhere away from everybody.

"I want you to watch this." He says as Tyson puts in on the recording before handing it to Hilary as she sat there and watched it, to see Kai and another girl, as she watched the girl take the poncho off, her eyes then widened before seeing them kiss, tears started to swell up as she saw the girl wrap her legs around him until they pulled apart for seconds as she heard her say 'be obedient' until they got pulled back into a kiss whilst it zoomed in to notice them two all mouth open with each other.

Minutes after as she saw them kiss tears ran down her face as she wished it was over but then see the girl grab Kai hand to place it under her top as it zoomed out whilst Kai did nothing to stop her.

"Who is she?" Hilary mumbled.

"Lucy, part of the BEGA team." Tyson says as he watches her. Hilary continues to watch as she watches them deeply kiss each other until hearing Ray voice in the back-ground as the recording was over. Handing the phone back Hilary sniffed as her heart started crying.

"This happened before we arrived?" Hilary asked as Tyson nodded.

"Why are you suddenly nice to me?" Hilary asked as Tyson frowned.

"No I'm not." He defends.

"Then why would you show me this video?" She asked again whilst Tyson tried to think of something.

"Does it hurt you?" Tyson asked.

"Of course it does!" Hilary answers back before Tyson starts to walk away.

"Good." He mumbled as he walked back to the beach, with Hilary sobbing as she gets up to walk back to the beach as she goes to the shore before washing her face as she rubbed her eyes to cover the fact she was crying.

"Is the fish done Hils?" Mariah asked as Hilary done.

"GUYS! NO MORE FISHING! THE FISH IS COOKED!" Max yelled as everyone came back around the campfire Mariah and Ray made.

"This is delicious." Mariah commented as everyone nodded. Hilary smiled as she couldn't get the video out of her head, it played repeatedly as she didn't want to believe it but knew it that it was true.

"Hey Hils, you okay?" Kai whispered as Hilary nodded before chewing on her fish as everyone was ready to head to sleep. Hilary walked away for a bit as she lied down on the sand to look up at the night sky, being in the city you never got to see the starts since there was so much light but coming to a urban area where the fire was the only light, everything seemed so pretty.

Kai looked at Hilary wondering what was up as he was fighting whether to go comfort and ask her or leave her alone. Sitting there as he wondered back in time to realise what the fuck has he done, he could have rejected her to do something else but then he just went along with it like it was some drama play. He didn't want anyone finding out, especially Hilary, the amount of things she went through was tough, even though he had a rough background she had the perfect road but fucked up friends who were messing with her, like Tyson for example; he would pick the slightest thing that was wrong and bad about her and shove it in her face, it was unbelievable she still comes by to support but his ways were just plain wrong.

Turning back to Hilary to see her fall asleep, Kai walks over before lifting her head to relax on his arm as he laid down next to her, looking at her pale angel skin, her long lashes and her feminine features as he took his time being happy at peace with someone he finally loved and wanted. But the only thing he had wished that never happened was that Lucy incident.

Everyone finally dazed to sleep as the next morning was un-usual, everyone was sent home, but not as a group, they were all sent to their original homes as the guys were at the dojo, Hilary was back at home, the all-stars were at their hotel along with Ozuma, Miriam, Dunga and Tala, whilst Mariah woke up in her apartment. Hilary opened her eyes as she felt the urge to finally release her feelings.

Hugging her pillow as loud as ever as now one would hear her she couldn't believe Kai would go as low to do something like that behind her back and act as if everything was fine.

Quickly looking at the time as looked through paper to find an airport leaflet as she decided to call and book herself a ticket to the United Kingdom, somewhere where the guys won't expect her to be as she got herself the earliest ticket before grabbing her emergency money which should be enough, to quickly grab a suitcase and bag to throw everything of hers in there. Tears rolling down as she didn't want to do this, but she really wanted to prove to everyone she can stand up on her own two feet.

* * *

**Oh my freaking gosh! Oh shizzles! Did Kai really do that? You readers have to tell me what you think about Kai getting it on with Lucy behind Hilary back! And damn you sneaky Tyson! And Hilary is leaving, what's going to happen to Kai? (O.O)**

**Anyways please review, its much help and great support to us two.**

**Sheezus & DarylDixon'sLover sending cyber love! X**


	4. In My Mind

**This is a story written by me myself and DarylDixon'sLover, so we hope you enjoy! **

**Oh by the way, Hilary and Kai pairing lovers, we sincerely apologize of what is going to happen further on, and warning about the language going to be used here.**

**Pairings: **Kai/Hilary, Tala/Julia, Kenny/Emily, Miriam/Max, Miguel/Mathilda, Ming Ming/Garland, Ozuma/OC, Ray/Mariah and Tyson/OC.

**DarylDixon'sLover:** Tyson is in serious trouble and so is Lucy.

**Sheezus:** Tyson has officially fucked up.

**Mariah:** Kill the little whore!

**Emily:** Or get Trygator and Galux to rip her blade to pieces.

**Ray:** Glares at Tyson, you hurt my sister!

**Tyson:** Kai isn't good for Hilary….So I helped.

**Max:** Unbelievable.

**Robert:** And here I thought you had become mature, Tyson.

**Kai:** I'm going to fucking to kill you, Tyson!

**Julia:** Me, Raul and Tala will help.

**Tala:** You better run, Tyson.

**Tyson:** …HELP!

**Lucy:** No, Kai please!

**Kai:** Bye whore.

**Sheezus:** Should we stop them?

**DarylDixon'sLover:** Nah… Let them handle it.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Beyblade whatsoever and the lyrics, other than the plot and OC's

* * *

**Chapter 4:** In My Mind

* * *

_First I'll acknowledge_

_Your trust has been broken now_

_A successful recovery_

_I pray for us at night_

_Blessed me with a second chance_

_Never thought I'd see your face again_

_Learned a lot through trial and error_

_Tryna make it right_

Kai was worried the next morning, no one knew where Hilary was and had decided to go visit her at home.

"Hilary?" Mariah called out softly.

Ray opened the door and stilled. It was unlocked.

He cautiously opened it as they all went inside and saw that it looked like someone, had left in a hurry.

"Hilary, it's us?!" Julia called out worriedly.

"Something's wrong." Emily said worriedly.

Miriam hurried towards them then.

"Her passport's gone!"

"WHAT?!" Kai yelled shocked and this stunned the team, no one knew that Kai cared so much about Hilary, aside from Ray, Mariah and recently Tala, Michael, Julia, Max Miriam and Emily.

Kai hurried upstairs and saw that Hilary's bedroom was practically half empty and messy.

"Some of the photos are gone." Max said confused.

Kai caught sight of a note and picked it up.

_Make it right_

_Make it right_

_Make it right_

_It's time to do ya right_

_Whoa~ whoa, whoa~_

_Missin' ya good intentions_

_Missin' ya from a distance_

_Hope ya did the same_

_'Kai._

_Tyson was right, I'm pathetic, I'm useless to the team and Tyson showed me enough to know that I'm not good enough for you to stand next to your side other than someone else._

_I'm so sorry, your friend Hilary.'_

Kai balled up his black fingerless hands and stormed over to where Tyson was sitting quietly beside Daichi and Kenny.

He punched him across the face.

"YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!" Kai lashed out.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Tyson yelled back, enraged as he punched him across the face but missed, only grazing him.

Kai shoved the letter at him and Tyson paled.

"Shit! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Tyson muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"TYSON GRANGER, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Hiro snapped at his younger brother sharply, making everyone wince.

Tyson squirmed under all of their piercing gazes.

"I set Kai up." Hiding the fact that Tyson showed the video to Hilary, he decided to keep that hush and use that for a different time.

A stunned silence followed.

Before Tyson knew what had happened, he had been slapped by four different hands and yelped in pain as he saw piercing green, amber and blue eyes glaring at him.

Mathilda had wings out of her back, Mariah looked feral, and Emily looked enraged like a crocodile would and… Julia? Well Julia looked like a raging bull and Miriam looked like a hungry shark.

"Sit down and explain everything." Ozuma ordered in a dangerously, cold, menacing voice, as Kai had already left.

Somehow, Ray had a feeling Kai had gone off to blow off some rage.

Sweet fucking Jesus.

_I know that I caused a problem_

_I know that I left you livid_

_Pushed you far away_

_Learned it don't pay to lie_

_Costs more to see you cry_

_Sayin' nothing gets you nowhere fast_

_Imma hold it back inside_

_Well now that I'm back around ya_

_Nothing else really matters_

_Hope ya feel the same_

"Hilary wasn't good enough for anyone so I did her a favour and showed her." Tyson flushed and they all stared at him in disbelief when Daichi kicked him.

"Are you a dickhead?!" Daichi asked.

"What?! Kai kissed Lucy back, he's to blame!" Tyson defended himself sharply.

"You sent Hilary away; you made her feel like trash." Kenny exploded angrily at his best friend as he looked at their team member.

Robert was disappointed in Tyson, never has he ever thought that Tyson would do something like this to his own teammate.

"Hilary will come back, when she's ready, she needs to find herself." Hiro informed them sadly and glared at Tyson.

"As for you, you will be doing more hard-core training seeing as you've broke up from school." He added coldly.

Tyson flinched.

"What's Grandpa gonna do?" He asked trying to sound cool and cocky.

Hiro regarded him coldly.

"Kick your ass, idiot." Hiro answered.

Kai was sitting in a field of grass, his eyes closed while he chewed on a piece of grass, his beyblade in his right jean pocket.

He had fucked up big time.

Hilary was gone.

It was his fault.

Fucking Lucy.

He had should have pushed her away, he kept his guards down and let her kiss him.

It wasn't Lucy he cared about. _It was Hilary._

_First I'll acknowledge_

_Your trust has been broken now_

_A successful recovery_

_I pray for us at night_

_Blessed me with a second chance_

_Never thought I'd see your face again_

_Learned a lot through trial and error_

_Tryna make it right_

He decided to keep an eye for her.

There were some perks to being the heir of a military company.

_'Hilary, wherever you are, please come back.'_ He thought pleadingly.

'**She will master' **Dranzer assured him.

"I made her leave." He said angry

'**You do not know that'** Dranzer insisted as Kai softened.

"I just wish she said goodbye or told me what was wrong." He said pained, his dark purple eyes alight with pain.

'**I know master'** Dranzer said and Kai felt comforted at that as he saw Ray come over with Mariah.

'**She'll come back, Kai'** He assured him again.

Kai didn't answer for a minute and a sad smile was on his face.

"I hope she does." Kai walked back to Hilary apartment.

Since everyone was at Hilary's place, they decided to look around and Kai noticed a framed photo in the living room of Hilary, her parents and a young boy who looked to be her brother.

He looked at it.

They were in formal wear and Kai thought Hilary looked beautiful in a dark blue dress with her hair curled and he noticed something odd.

There wasn't a resemblance.

Hilary's parents and brother all had dark blue eyes, while Hilary had bright hazel eyes and dark brown luscious hair.

Their expressions weren't right either.

They all looked distant.

"Weird." He said quietly and then he went upstairs.

He saw an office and opened the door to see a file with Hilary's name on it.

Hilary Grey.

But her surname was Tachibana?

"Hey guys, look at this!" He called out.

They all hurried over with Tyson, slowly walking over until Ozuma and Dunga dragged him into the room and saw the file.

"These are adoption papers." Kenny said frowning.

_Make it right_

_Make it right_

_Make it right_

_It's time to do ya right_

_Whoa~ whoa, whoa~_

_Goin' through all the motions_

_Tryna find a reason_

_Why we ended that way_

_Nothin' in life is perfect_

_When you're changing like the seasons_

_That's what they used to say_

"Hilary was adopted?" Mariah asked surprised.

"She never said." Julia said frowning.

Kai thought of his own past and what Hilary knew.

_"Some things are better left unsaid, Kai." She had told him._

'Did something happen to you, Hilary?' He thought mentally.

That explained why she had been so upset when Tyson had mentioned her family.

Her real family were dead.

They had been caught in a flash flood in England. Oh god.

He had hurt her.

He needed to make things right.

_Cause goin' to sleep alone at night_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_Wanna give you all I have to give_

_No more holdin' back this time_

_Now that I'm back around ya_

_Nothin' around me matters_

_Hope ya feel the same_

Things between Tyson and Kai were cold to say the least.

Kai made a point to practically ignore the dragon blader and seemed content in wearing a chain that Hilary had gotten him for last Christmas.

One of the few things he wore.

It was a red phoenix feather from his battle with Zeo.

Lucy was also around, constantly hounding him as Tyson brought her back as his girlfriend.

He simply ignored her.

He wasn't interested

He missed having Hilary with him.

He felt oddly… Lost.

_First I'll acknowledge_

_Your trust has been broken now_

_A successful recovery_

_I pray for us at night_

_Blessed me with a second chance_

_Never thought I'd see your face again_

_Learned a lot through trial and error_

_Tryna make it right_

* * *

**The lyrics are by Justin Bieber – Recovery, we do not own the song but we however used it for this chapter since it went along. Anyways how did everyone react to that? Hilary being adopted with her real family gone? Everyone hating on Tyson and Lucy because of their actions. Gosh I feel upset doing this to Kai and Hilary, poor them.**

**Sheezus and DarylDixon'sLover sending cyber kisses and hugs! x**


	5. This Is It

**This is a story written by myself and DarylDixon'sLover, so we hope you sincerely enjoy!**

**Sheezus: **Oh my god! It was my turn to update and I am soooo sorry! Apologies about the long delay, I had exams and then the results came in and then came those mini home assessments which are important and I kind of sucked at the exams but I kind of stayed the same as before I think… anyways I hope I haven't disappointed anyone and over 700 views/viewers already?! WOW! Review! Since it's been a while I decided to make the chapter a little longer.

**Disclaimer: **We both do not own Beyblade as we only own the plot and OC.

**Pairings: **Kai/Hilary, Tala/Julia, Kenny/Emily, Miriam/Max, Miguel/Mathilda, Ming Ming/Garland, Ozuma/OC, Ray/Mariah and Tyson/OC.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **This Is It

* * *

"Kai! When are you going to come out? You've been in there since all-morning." Lucy mentions as Kai grits his teeth to hear her voice everywhere he goes.

"Can't you fucking leave me alone?" He yells out at her as Lucy leans on his door.

"No I can't, I **want you**."

"Why don't you fucking ask Tyson, he's your boyfriend?" He says back before sitting on his bed in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him." She says as Kai sighs, opening his room he quickly closes and locks the door before walking away, as Lucy followed.

"Why don't you go away?" He asks in front as he slightly looks down at her.

"Because I want to be there for you, I really like _really _like you and I want to be there for support and your up's and down's, I mean since Hilary left someone like you, I want to comfort and take care of you." Lucy says as Kai didn't really observe this side of Lucy, he thought she was always a slut but she's suddenly being… considerate.

"Hn." Was all Kai replied before walking away.

"What does that mean?" She asked as he ignored her and went outside as Tyson listened from the back garden to hear them out in the front.

Ignoring her as Kai walked out with Lucy behind him as Kai just wanted to go to a bar, where he always go, since he's 19 as Lucy was the same, he had no one to turn to he walked down a few roads as Lucy was behind.

"Kai, where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"To a bar." He answered back as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Are we allowed?" He shrugged his shoulders before walking into a late afternoon bar as he opened the door with Lucy behind him; he went to the bar before sitting down as she sat next to him.

"I'll like a Russian vodka," The bartender nods as he looked at the girl.

"Urm, cosmopolitan cocktail thanks." He goes off as the two just sat there in silence with music playing in the background. Kai wanted Hilary but now that she was gone, he doesn't know what he wants to do. Seeing people arrive as it opened up as a nightclub, Kai drank another 4 with Lucy keeping it to a 3 he suddenly grabs her hand before storming out. All he wanted to release was one craving he had building up.

"Just shut up and obey." Kai turns dominant as he drags her to a further place towards a motel before paying for a night recommendation as he drags her to their room. Opening the door as he picked her up and got in, locking the door before throwing her on her double bed, he stripped as he got on top, pulling her clothes away she seemed to have obeyed well as she didn't say no.

"You a virgin?" He asked, she shaked her head as he smirked.

"Didn't think so." He muttered before grabbing a condom out of his pocket, the vodka didn't get to him, but he just suddenly wanted it.

"Meanie." She replied as she smirked before laying down their naked, as he got in between her legs as Lucy expected him to place it in but then feel him stimulate her womanhood as she slightly jerked before enjoying it as he sometimes places 3 fingers in and out as he pushed them into her mouth whilst she licked it all off to feel him suddenly push in she moaned and yelped a bit but didn't move until it became pleasurable.

"I love you Kai," She moaned as Kai grunted but didn't want to reply back.

As Kai did what he wanted to do they continued all night until she fell asleep as Kai did too, her falling asleep on his chest as they were chest-to-chest they both slept.

**Next Morning**

Waking up as soon as the sun hit the curtains as Kai opened his eyes to realise what had just happened last-night as he looked at her, seeing her asleep on him he shook her off without waking her up, he got dressed and left. He left, as he went to the dojo before grabbing his stuff before leaving, leaving Japan to Russia, he really wanted to figure everything out. Finding out she was an orphan and adopted Kai didn't expect any of that he wondered how she hided all of it and the fact that her real parents died before she could even see them.

Heading towards the airport, Kai couldn't deal with anything, he just wanted Hilary, he hadn't shaved which earned him a stubble, he's obviously been drinking, he fucked the girl that annoyed the shit out of him, the girl he really loves is half-way around the world, hating everything about him.

Taking the earliest and quickest flight to Russia, he managed to get there as he arrived and took a taxi to the usual place, seeing that it was afternoon there, Kai knocked at the door as Tala eyes widened.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Tala said as Kai smirked.

"Who is it?" Bryan asked before walking to the door and seeing Kai there, looking like a right mess.

"I'll explain later." Kai said as he was let in, having a cup of coffee he leaned against the cabinet.

"Where's Hilary?" Tala asked.

"She left."

"Wh- Why?"

"I cheated on her with Lucy, Tyson told and she left, how could I not have realise that she was an orphan." Tala eyes widened as Kai sighed in frustration.

"Damn, how the hell did you cheat on her?" Tala said whilst Kai frowned.

"Tyson and Lucy set me up; I ended up sleeping with Lucy last night." He said as Tala was the one to sigh.

"You've really fucked this shit up." Tala commented as Kai placed his coffee in the sink being done with it.

"Just wait, she'll come by." Bryan said as Tala and Kai rolled their eyes, expecting love advice from a guy like Bryan, they both shook their heads.

"Seeing what he done to her, she obviously won't come back, so he'll have to chase after her." Tala said as Kai shrugs his shoulder whilst Bryan looks at Tala as if he's the idiot.

"You don't know where she is yet you want to find her? When she could easily come back to Japan, ugh she'll come, I just have that feeling she will, you sound like you really love her and then you cheat on her and when she left it sounds like you hurt her deep which meant she really had hard feelings for you." They stood there in silence as Kai decided to stay in Russia for a longer than usual.

With no sign of Hilary, during those 4 months the championships still went on as they been through each country with Japan being the last, the blitzkrieg boys came in 1st in block B as they went up to verse against the wining 1st team at block A which was the separate blade breakers with Ray and Max gone with their own team mates.

The game was about to start as it got to the point of the game where Kai and Tyson eventually fallen into the dish.

_Oh no, I'm late! _She thought as she quickly opened the doors and saw the game going on, walking towards her seat as she sit down, she watched them blade against each other. Seeing how different they were, Kai wasn't in his regular outfit as Tyson was wearing similar clothing, looking at each stand she saw Lucy cheering with Hiro sitting down and also Daichi looking pissed as ever.

"Common Kai! Tyson!" She cheered as Hilary rolled her eyes.

She pulled her long rich auburn hair into a loose ponytail with her loose curls hitting above her bottom, whilst her hair turned from spiky to smooth long locks, having a new front fringe as sitting slightly above her eye-brows as her red amber eyes looked around to recognise faces. Being dressed in a white cami dress, white sandal heels and a straw flappy hat with a white ribbon around it she sat there catching some attention, but looking around her eyes met up with Tala before his eyes widened in realisation.

Placing her index fingers on her lips she didn't want him to tell as he bit his lip. Not really knowing what to do he didn't know if he should tell Kai and let him out of his misery or leave it alone and let them figure it out, and he didn't think that Bryan would be right but will the two ever figure it out?

The game went on as Kai really wanted to take a go at Tyson, making him go through all of that shit, Kai wanted to verse Tyson but this time he's here stronger to attack faster and harder than before when he was 16. It seemed that Tyson wasn't expecting any of it, he came out with vicious attacks and his defence was un-breakable, he suddenly realised that the match was nothing; he was taking his damage on Tyson.

"Everyone is on the edge of their seats Brad, and it's not about the Barito I just ate, but Tyson doesn't seem to be taking it very well as Kai attacks at full force."

"You may be right, but we shouldn't predict now."

"Yo, calm down Kai!" Tyson said as Dragoon was taking severe damage.

"I'm calm enough, it's you, all these years I've been holding back so much and now I can just get my revenge for what you did to me and Hilary, I'm doing this for her as much as myself, all the shit you did with Lucy, don't tell me to calm down!" His eyes were a lit fire as Dranzer spun round to cause a fire tornado. "Dranzer, attack!" He roared as Dranzer rose out before destroying Tyson blade.

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled but it was a little too late, Dranzer attack caused Tyson blade to crack as it started to break until Kai clothes ripped a bit along with Tyson bits and pieces whilst Kai has a black tank-top with a black baggy jeans with a chain and timberland, as he kept his usual scarf but by now it was off.

The girl sitting in the audience was Hilary, Ray and Max were mumbling if it was her not, because the feeling the reason why it might be a no is because how different she looks, she's all natural but both of her female racks (the front and back) were more developed then what a 17 year old girl should have, having big boobs and a full butt she had heads turning with also a pretty face.

The noise stop as only one blade was heard, the two bladers were exhausted as they kept going at it but now all that's need to be cleared up was the smoke as it started to get clearer to see the blade.

"Boys and girls we have a new world champion beyblader, Kai Hiwatari." Was heard through the microphone as Tyson dropped to his knees as Kai blade kept going until it stopped seconds later.

_Oh my god_ was what went around the entire stadium, Tyson held it for 3 years straight but now the title went to Kai after those years of practise and dedication. The crowd cheered and poppers went off as everyone jumped off the barristers as Hilary smiled, standing up as she hurried to the bar to yell for Kai.

"Ka." Stopping herself as soon as she saw the blonde run up to Kai as she launched in for a kiss as it looked like he gave it back, she stopped as her smile went down, Tala watched along with Tyson, Ray and Max as they couldn't believe it. Leaning back as tears were starting to form as Hilary ran, her pony-tail flew open as she ran towards the exit doors.

"Get off me!" Kai yelled as he pushed her off to wipe his mouth before spitting on the floor.

"Yo Kai!" Tala quickly yelled as Kai got his blade as everyone was in awe of the new champ.

"The girl you've been searching for is getting away." Tala said as Kai eyes widened as Tala nodded.

"He's not joking." Tyson said behind him.

"Congrats." He said as Kai nodded before running towards the entrance.

_He never wanted me back, he's happy with her, why did I come back? It's all over again, where is the exit? Oh Veila why did you try and persuade me to come?_

_**He misses you, severely mistress, I sense it, stop running.**_

_He's done more than what the camera showed, he's better off without me._

Running out the big doors as she was in the reception hall she breathed in and out as she walked quickly towards the exit doors as she pushed it open.

"Hilary!" _Oh god _she froze there, he stopped and breathing slightly loud it was silent between them.

"Go back Kai." She said as she clutched onto the door handle, tears started to form as she breathed in and out.

"No, you pushed me away for too long, you left when I didn't have the chance, and if this is the last time we'll ever speak or see each other I want you to face me and listen." Hilary tears streamed down as she turned around but looked down as her face wasn't visible.

"And your hat." He said as she removed it, she looked straight at him. He wanted to walk over and hug her and keep her in his arms forever, but once he took a step forward, she took a step back.

"Hilary, first I want to tell you that I love you, and forever will, what we had was nothing I could compare to, you got a different side out of me and-."

"Kai please don't, just go back to her and it'll be fine, you can live your life and I'll be able to live mine, it's true now that I'll never be good for you I know it myself, but please leave me alone." She begged as Kai ran his hand through his hair in frustration as tears streamed down her face more than ever, seconds later everyone caught up with the scene not believing it all.

"You are perfect for me, I've fallen for only you, I want only you, and just the way you are." Tears went down as she broke down.

"There's nothing to love about me, there's nothing to need anything from me, if you're looking for love, love doesn't live here anymore, Kai that one video didn't just break me apart, _it killed the old me_." Turning around as she took a few steps towards the door as she placed her hand on the handle.

"Look Hilary, I have no position to say anything, but give him a second chance, what I did to you and Kai, was out-of-order, I'm no fan but it's blatantly obvious that you two love each other, just get back together and stay in Japan." Tyson came in as Hilary stood there crying.

"It's the fear of going back to you Kai, leave me and desert me; I gave you all the love I got, I gave you more than I could give, I gave you love, I gave you all that I have inside, and you took my love Kai, but just please let me go." She said as the scene was a sympathetic love story. "I keep crying, I keep trying, for you, but it never gets there does it there." A hint of anger represented.

"Kai baby, think about it, you don't really love her, not what we did those nights before." Turning away Hilary put her hat back on as she wiped her face and tried to breathe regularly as she opened the door.

"Fucking get lost Lucy, Hilary, Come back!" He pushes her off as he runs towards the door. "Hilary walk away now, and then **this is it**, Hilary!" Kai cursed as he punched the wall before lashing his anger, Hilary turned around in the corner as she leaned on the wall before bursting into tears as she kept her head down. _I'm so sorry Kai and I will always love you..._

* * *

{Veila pronounced as vi-lah}

**Sheezus: ***sniffs* why did I have to do that?

**DarylDixon'sLover: **we had to *passes tissue*

**Sheezus: ***blows nose*it's not fair! I'm tearing up cause we had to do that, it's so hard to do this to them both.

**DarylDixon'sLover: **yes it is, even I'm upset for Hilary and Kai, just when they got back after those months *glares at Lucy & Tyson*.

**Tyson & Lucy: **eek!

**Sheezus: **could you say goodbye? I'm not really in the mood no more… and also the others don't want to come out.

**DarylDixon'sLover: **okay then.

**DarylDixon'sLover & Sheezus sending you all cyber love! See you in the next chapter! x**


	6. Baby, I'm Back

**This is a story written by myself and DarylDixon'sLover, so we hope you sincerely enjoy!**

**Sheezus here and I want to really thank those who are reading this story, already over 890 views! Like seriously? One thing I'll like to ask is please review, I mean it helps so much, you can just even review with only 3 words or 2 but it's a super big helper for us both and other writers. Thank you! *insert love heart gif here*.**

**Oh and some supernatural powers are going to appear in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer:** We both do not own Beyblade as we only own the plot/ideas and of course the OC.

**Pairings:** Kai/Hilary, Tala/Julia, Kenny/Emily, Miriam/Max, Miguel/Mathilda, Ming Ming/Garland, Ozuma/OC, Ray/Mariah and Tyson/OC.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Baby, I'm Back

* * *

**Hilary POV**

It's the next day and I can't believe that had to happen, I didn't want to argue with Kai, and I never wanted all of this to happen. We were so in love Kai and you knew that but why did you let that trick get to you, that's never like you. You blew it, how could you do it?

"Hilary, babe, can you come out? Ever since you went to that tournament, you haven't come out of your room, you need to eat." A soft voice spoke from outside her door as Hilary sniffed.

"Veila, I'm so confused, I want him but I can't show that I still do, she's still there after 6 months and they did more than just heated kisses, they were in bed together." Hilary yells slightly at her, before getting out of bed and opening the door to be pulled into a tight hug.

"That's what love is, its puzzle piece you'll **never** complete, I heard what Kai said, and he loves you, can't you see that he's pushing Lucy badly away? Push him too far and he'll go Hilary." Veila hugs her as she sobs in her arms, she never wanted her mistress to be upset, and she's at her weakest whenever she cries, whilst Veila was her bit-beast she achieved whilst training in the UK, away from all the mess she was in back at Japan.

"But it's so hard; he had fun with another girl while I was away, especially with Lucy Veila, I want Kai back but I don't know how I should do it." Hilary says as they part as the smell of spaghetti swirled into Hilary nose as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh he'll take you back, I just know it, but take it slow." Veila says as she uses her supernatural power she obtained other than her bit-beast power as her being in her human-form, she had the power of precognition which meant Veila had the ability to see events before they happen as for Hilary she focused and taught herself how to be a bio-kinesis, the a power to heal or perform biogical manipulation like knowing how to stop a heart.

"Okay, thank you so much Veila for helping me so much." Hilary thanked as they both ate what Veila made which was spaghetti and Bolognese pasta, for lunch.

**End of Hilary POV**

* * *

Hilary finished her lunch as she had to go and return some things to the library, but first making a stop at Starbucks, walking out of the apartment with high-waisted denim cut-off shorts with a cream crotchet top over, with a basic white tank top underneath as she had nude anouk heels, whilst keeping her hair in a messy bun with a white leather shoulder bag. Walking down the street and crossing a few roads as she made it to Starbucks, grabbing her purse out as it was kind of busy, there was a long que as Hilary looked around before noticing someone she didn't want to meet. _It had to be him, stupid Tyson. _Hilary thought as she was waiting for another 2 people to go ahead. He sat there, gloomy and bored, playing with his spoon Hilary probably thought it was about the championship and how he lost, losing to Kai.

"Hi, what would you like?" The guy asked.

"I would like a caramel frappuccino please." Hilary ordered.

"Sure taking in or out? And could I get your name?" He asked as he got a cup and pen ready.

"Taking out, and its Hilary." Hilary replied as she wrote her name before going off and placing the three orders as Hilary hesitated before walking towards Tyson table.

"Hi," Hilary started.

"Hilary? What are you doing here?" He asked, a little shocked that she's there.

"Getting my frappuccino, why do you look so depressed?" She asked as Tyson didn't expect any of this, he drove her and Kai away, yet she's asking what's up.

"I don't look depressed!" Tyson answered back before looking out the window.

"Yes you do, urm, is it about the finals? Or something else?" Hilary asked as Tyson looked at her.

"Finals." He admitted.

"Accept the fact, I mean losing to Kai isn't taking it personal, if it was a total stranger defeating you, then you lost your game." She says as Tyson raises his eyebrow.

"And why should I even be listening to you?" He said as Hilary bit her lip.

"'Cause I've got my own bit-beast, and now I'm guessing you're acting as the pathetic one." Hilary says as she keeps a stern face.

"Hilary?" The guy yelled as Hilary got up and walked off, paying him as she walked out of the doors.

"Hilary!" She stops as he comes out of the store.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes really." She says as he smirks.

"Fine, meet me at 11 at the warehouse near the harbour and I'll see who's the pathetic one, then?" He says as Hilary raises her eye-brow.

"Fine, go alone, and you must apologise for all of the bullying you did to me for all this time." She said as he reaches his hand for a hand-shake.

"Promise." He says as Hilary shakes his hand before walking away towards the library, returning some books and finding some new ones as she drank her frappuccino.

Spending time reading in the library as she relaxed and enjoyed the book she was reading whilst being comfortable, whilst being there since the time closed, she took out two books as she put them in her bag before walking back home at 8 as the sun was still out, wanting to take the short-cut through the park as the sun was at a sun-set, kids were still at the park as other beybladed against each other, walking through as she hugged herself before seeing another two people she didn't want to bump into, and this time it was _Kai _& _Lucy _together at the park.

Sighing as she felt a hint of jealousy, trying to get through the day, but then seeing them just broke her again.

_Mistress, let me out._

Hilary went to a hidden area before releasing her beyblade as Veila came out, taking her blade back and putting it away, Veila walked with Hilary.

"Don't worry." Veila says as Hilary nods.

"So how are you feeling today Hilary?" Veila asked a little too loudly as she noticed Kai quickly raising his head to be in awe.

"Urm, I'm okay, what about you?" Hilary replied as Veila giggled.

"Good, oh my god, remember that dude from London, oh my god he totally wanted you." Hilary smiled at how Veila already made her feel better, and smiling at the past Hilary bit her lip.

"No he didn't I mean, he's not really my type you know." Hilary says as Veila smiled.

"Liar! He walked into a wall after seeing you wave at him, oh my god his face was hilarious yet so cute! Call him tonight?" Veila says as Hilary shrugs before giggling.

"No I can't, I didn't give my number, and okay maybe he headed straight into the wall but he ran away afterwards." Hilary replied as Kai watched them chat from the distant, wishing it was him holding her hand whilst walking through the park at late afternoons, he sighed as he got up and walked straight to Hilary as he ignored Lucy.

"I have his number," Veila giggled before seeing Kai walk towards Hilary.

"Veila no! We'll be disturbing him, and he's probably upset with me-." Hilary didn't get to finish her sentence as she was pulled back into someone chest before pulling her into a kiss, she opened her eyes to see it was Kai as her heart started to melt.

_It's been so long since we've kissed. _Hilary said in her mind as she accepted the kiss.

_Damn do I miss her, that's it; I'm not waiting any more… I just want to make her mine. _Kai said in his mind as he wanted to deepen the kiss but Hilary let go, as she placed her hands over her lips, looking up at him as her eyes started to tear. She got out of his grasp as she ran away.

_I can't do it… why? What's wrong with me?_

"Hilary!" Kai yelled as Veila ran after her, running his hand through his hair as he saw her run away he was starting to decide whether if he should give up.

Running back to the apartment, out of breath she opened the door as Veila came up and walked in before locking the door as Hilary started to cry. Curling into a little ball as Veila locked the door before hugging Hilary.

"Why did I run? Why did I let go Veila? I should have been happy." Hilary said as she cried out.

"Shh, your just scared to fall in love again babe, shh, just let it all go," Veila said as Hilary cried for at least an hour and a half, over Kai.

"Crap, I've got a match with Tyson." Hilary says as she looks at the time to see 15 minutes to 11.

"You're exhausted, Hilary I'll do the match, just follow the blade." Veila said as Hilary nodded, her puffy red eyes were sore as her nose was red, and having the heaviest migraine Hilary puts on her black converse, keeping the same outfit as she went to the ware-house.

"You came?" He said, already waiting there. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"Let's just get this over and done with, Tyson." She said as Tyson observed her, puffy, watery eyes and a red nose only meant she had been crying, a total different person from the café.

"Okay." He said as they took position.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip!" Both of them yelled as Tyson was amazed at her power and speed, her stamina kept cool but it moved so gracefully as it started to attack Tyson blade, getting into the care system to damage Tyson blade quite a lot.

"Dragoon come on!" Tyson yelled as Hilary stayed quiet.

Tyson wondered what she was doing as all of a sudden it went pitch black; the only thing that could be heard was the blades as Tyson was just wondering if it was only him.

"What? Hilary! You okay?" Having no response, Tyson stared into the dark, knowing his eyes were playing with him to see the things he didn't want to see, keeping himself alert he looked around, as he lost his focus on his blade.

"Veila take him out now!" Hilary yelled as Tyson blinked to see Hilary again as her beyblade spun in a reverse before attacking and then knocking Dragoon out of the circle Tyson did.

Defeating easily, Hilary grabbed her blade as Tyson blinked, not believing what had just happened. She won over him, that easily. She walked away as Tyson got his blade to see she almost destroyed his blade like the way Kai did.

"Fine... I'll apologise since you defeated me, I'm sorry for hurting you and -." He was about to continue until a voice interrupted.

"Yo, Tyson? There you are!" The sound of Max voice startled Hilary as she ran a different direction to disappear in Tyson eyes. Running home as she hurried home.

_Do you want to eat Mistress? _Veila asked.

_**No thank you, I'm not hungry tonight, I just want to sleep and relax.**_

_That's okay Mistress._

* * *

**Sheezus: **noooo! Don't give up Kai, Hilary really wants you but she needs time! Argh, I hate love!

**DarylDixon'sLover: **I agree, love sucks, especially for Kai and Hilary.

**Sheezus: **I know, we're so mean, I mean we can't let this happen because they love each other and they can't do this to each other!

**DarylDixon'sLover: **what needs to be done needs to be done, but Hilary kicked Tyson butt! Haha.

**Sheezus: **that's one of the things she wanted to do.

**DarylDixon'sLover: **I would have done the same too!

**Sheezus: **I know you would, anyways…

**Sheezus and DarylDixon'sLover sending everyone cyber kisses and hugs through your screens! :3 xx**


End file.
